Sara's Last Day at the Lab
by CSIINGRIDGSR
Summary: My take on what I whish would happen when Sara leaves the team again and go back to Paris


* * *

I do not own CSI but this is what I whish would happen

* * *

Sara's Last day at the Lab

By: Ingrid De La Torre

* * *

The team had just wrapped up the case involving a serial spree killer. One difficult week and they were enjoying their night off and having breakfast at the diner.

"So Sara you really going back so soon?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, its time to go you guys don't need my help anymore. Besides its been five weeks and I should get back. Don't you think I've left him alone enough time?" Sara said giving Greg a smile.

"She's right Greg you don't want the Boss Man come down here and beat you for keeping his wife, would you?" Nick said with a smirk.

"Well that will give us a chance to see him." Greg said and Sara laughed with him.

"That would be true but then he would make you pay for the expenses of the trip." Sara said and everyone laughed at the thought.

Then Sara's phone rang and smiled at the caller ID.

"Guess that's the Bugman himself." Catherine said and Sara gave her a smile before answering the phone.

"Hey!" Sara said smiling.

"Hey, were are you?" Gil asked.

"I'm at the diner with the team. We were just talkin' about you." Sara said.

"Oh, Really now what exactly did they say about me?" Gil asked suspiciously.

"Hey Grissom were going to kidnap Mrs. Grissom until you come and get her!" Greg yelled and Sara gave him a death glare.

Gil breathed in and held on to his smirk. "Honey let me talk to Greg for a moment." Gil said and Sara smiled and handed Greg her phone, "You in trouble Greg." Sara said and Greg took the phone and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Hey Grissom." Greg said trying to lighten up the mood.

"So you want to kidnap my wife, well if you do Greg just remember I do know how to get rid of a body that no one will find in a million of years and hide all evidence of the crime." Gil said.

"Yes boss. I wont do it, she'll be next to you as planned." Greg said.

"Good boy Greg. Now please give the phone back to Sara please." Gil said and Greg swallowed and handed Sara back the phone.

"You scared him you know?" Sara said.

"Good, so what time is your flight?" Gil asked.

"Six in the morning." Sara said.

"Good you get here early. These Five weeks have been hell on me you know." Gil said.

"I know I feel the same way. But I'll be there soon." Sara said.

"Good. I'll call you tonight." Gil said.

"Bye." Sara said.

"Goodnight, I love you." Gil said.

"Goodnight and I love you too." Sara said and hanged up her phone and looked up to see everyone staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"It's still strange to hear you two speak to each other like that." Cath admitted.

"It's just weird that's all." Nick said and noticed someone coming in and gestured to him to stay quite.

"I felt the same way at first but then it all seemed to be come natural to us. Now its hard to be apart even though sometimes it makes us some good. So as you can see, it is time form me to go before he comes barging back here and desperately look for me." Sara said not knowing of the man standing behind her with his eyebrow raised.

Nick and Greg were holding in their laughter at the sight of their boss. "You too ok?" Sara asked concerned and then was shocked when two soft hands covered her eyes.

Sara jumped up a little and the brought her hands up to the hands covering her eyes. Then a soft voice that she recognized so well whispered in her ear, "Its too late for that." and caused her to smile and her smile grew larger when she felt the wedding band on his left hand and held his hands as she pulled them off her eyes and turned to see those blue eyes she had missed do much.

"Hey! You're here." Sara said shocked.

"Of course. I missed you too much." Gil said smiling and then leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Ok you two." Cath said making Gil smile against her lips and break their kiss.

"Hey guys." Gil said smiling at his team, his family.

"What are you doing here I was coming back tomorrow morning." Sara said.

"I know, but it was one day too much, I really missed you." Gil said as he sat down next to her his arms resting on the backrest of the chair. "Besides your not the only one that missed the team." He said smiling at her.

"It's really good to see you Gil." Catherine said.

"Yeah boss, you look great, really happy." Greg said.

"Thanks, and I am, especially now that I'm by Sara again. Sorry guys but I missed her more." Gil said smiling from Greg to Sara, who blushed.

"You smiled so much more now then I have ever seen you smile when we were at work." Nick said.

"I am Nick. Sara makes me smile. Finally I am able to be happy without fears." Gil said and took Sara's hand in his.

"Well you make me happy. Our Love can only grow stronger." Sara said and they smiled at each other and then leaned in and kissed each other.

When they broke the kiss Cath spoke, "It was about time you two got married, You two have been through enough to last you a long time, you deserve to be happy.

Gil smiled at her and then looked at Sara who looked happy to be around the people she has loved.

They stayed their talkin' about the research Gil and Sara were going to do and about how the team was doin' and how they were getting used to the change until it was dark out again.

* * *

"Honey, we should get going you still need to pack and you need to sleep before our flight tomorrow." Gil said.

"Yeah. Ok guys were off we need to get ready for tomorrow." Sara said standing up and Gil stood up after her.

They said their goodbyes, even Gil gave everyone a hug goodbye.

"Cath you're a great Supervisor. Your doin fine, just trust in your team and confied in Nick." Gil said as he hugged her. "Thanks" Cath said.

Gil then turned and hugged Nick. "I'm proud of you Nick and congrats on your promotion it was long over do. You deserve it." Gil said. "Thanks Boss." Nick said.

Gil then hugged Greg and then whispered in his ear. "It was nice to see you again. I've missed you. Don't show anyone the pictures you took of Sara and me." Greg smiled and said, "To late for that boss." and Gil just smiled at him.

Sara and Cath where hugging each other and saying goodbye. "Remember what I said, ok. You're a good boss and you run the team great just like you are. Don't change." Sara said. "I will Sara. Thank You. Take care of yourself, and watch over Gil." Cath said. "I will thank you, Take care of yourself as well." Sara said.

Sara hugged Nick and told him that he will become Cath's right hand and to have her back. Then she hugged Greg and told him to be himself and that he was a good CSI. She gave him a kiss on the check and he blushed.

Sara stood facing Gil. "You saying goodbye to me too?" Gil asked his eyebrow raised. "No. Lets go Mr. Grissom." Sara said. "After you my lovely wife." Gil said smiling then leaned in and kissed her lips. They waved goodbye to the guys then walked out of the dinner holding hands.

Gil opened the car door for Sara and closed it after she was inside then went to the driver's side and got in. He looked over at Sara and smiled then pecked her lips again. "I really missed you." Gil said. "I missed you too." Sara said.

They went back to Sara's hotel and Gil helped her pack as well as tease her every hour by kissing her in the back of her neck and wrapping his arms around her midsection. Sara would giggle and slap his hands away.

They finished packing and passed out on the bed. Gil had his arms extended out as Sara Rested her head on his shoulder and draped her arm across his stomach.

The alarm clock on Gil's side of the bed. Gil stretched out his left hand to try to find the annoying thing that disturbed him awake. He rolled over and wrapped both his arms around the warm, soft body that lay beside him and sighed.

Sara woke when she felt the body next to her stir and wrap his arms around her body. She sighed and began to wake up. "Honey we need to wake up and get up." Sara mumbled and Gil groaned, "Ten more minutes." he said sleepily. "Come on sleepy head time to get up. We have a plane to catch." Sara said and got up from the bed. Gil reluctantly got up as well and walked over to her and kissed her lips lightly saying, "Good Morning my lovely wife." Sara smiled and said, "Good morning to you too my handsome husband." Gil gave her a kiss on her forehead and then headed to the shower.

* * *

Gil and Sara finished breakfast and Gil gathered their bags and followed her out. They got a cab and then checked in and were now waiting in the gate room.

Gil was nodding off as his arm was draped over Sara's shoulder, who was reading a magazine. Then an elbow at his side startled him awake. "Gil." Sara said. "Yeah?" Gil said. "Umm… During my stay Brass asked me if I had taken your name." Sara said. "Really? What did you say?" Gil asked. "Well… I didn't exactly answered him. But it made me realize… I've made my decision." Sara said. "And what would that be?" Gil asked, fear in his tone. "I'm going to take your name. I want to be known as Mrs. Gil Grissom." Sara said looking into his eyes and smiling. When she said it Gil couldn't contain the smile that spread against his face. Then he went serious, "You sure? I didn't tell him to ask you, you know. I'm fine with what ever your decision is, no matter what it is." Gil said. "I made my decision." Sara said and Gil smiled at her before he leaned in and kissed her lips. "I love you." Gil said. "As I love you." Sara said.

They boarded and headed back to Paris. Once their Sara changed her name and then they went to their apartment. Gil stepped in first to put their bags down then turned to Sara and picked her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold kicking the door close after him. Sara giggled and then said, "Honey your going to hurt your back." "I don't care." Gil said smiling as he walked to their bedroom. "Why are you doing this?" Sara asked. "I just wanted to carry my Beautiful Wife to our bed." Gil said. Sara smiled and then said, "Ok. Put me down Mr. Grissom." "Sorry Mrs. Grissom that is not going to happen." Gil said with a big smile. He then laid her down on the bed and laid half on top of her then leaned in and kissed her lips.

"I love you Mrs. Sara Grissom." Gil said softly. "I love you, Mr. Gil Grissom." Sara said and smiled at him lovingly. Gil smiled back then took her lips in his and kissed her lovingly. Before they knew it they had removed each others cloths and were under the light white sheet. Gil kissed her lovingly and then pulled back and stared into her eyes as he made them one and then began to move slowly never looking away from her eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed her lips lightly before he began to trail kisses down her neck and back to her lips. He took her face in his hands and stared into her eyes and said softly, "I love you, you are my half, my life, my reason to live." Sara looked into his blue eyes and then cupped his check, "And I love you with all my heart, you are my heart, and my life." Sara said softly. They leaned in and kissed each other lovingly as they both came together into the bliss of their love.

After a while Gil rolled over bringing her with him and she rested on his chest. "Gil?" Sara asked. "Yes, sweetheart?" Gil asked. "I wanted to tell you something." Sara said. "What is it?" Gil asked concerned. "It's nothing bad." Sara said trying to calm him. "Sara, just tell me." Gil said. "About three weeks after I went to Las Vegas I started to feel nauseous and I saw a doctor." Sara said. "What did he tell you?" Gil asked still concerned. "Honey he umm…. He told me some news… I tried to tell you but I decided that it was better if I told you in person." Sara said. "Honey, your rambling." Gil said trying to ease her. "Gil I'm … I'm about Five weeks pregnant now." Sara said worried. "You mean… we're going to have a… a baby?" Gil asked. "We are." Sara said. Gil smiled at her then he laid her on her back and he shifted so he was facing her abdomen and he gently caressed her stomach. "Hi little one. I'm your dad. I cant wait to see you little bug. You know you're the product of love that is between your mother and me. You will be loved beyond loved by us and your aunts and uncles." Gil said smiling then looked up at her and shifted so he could kiss her lips. "I love you Sara. Our little Bug is the most wonderful gift I ever have received. I love you both." Gil said. Sara smiled and relived that he felt that way. "I love you. We both do." Sara said smiling then kissed him.

* * *

Seven months and four weeks and twenty hours of labor later Gil and Sara found themselves in Desert Palms hospital. Gil smiled as he looked over at his beautiful wife and his two children. "When you told me you were pregnant, I never thought our bug was actually 'Bugs'" Gil said smiling. "I hadn't either." Sara said. "She looks like you." Gil said as he took his daughter in his arms. "She has your smile, your curly brown hair, and your deep brown eyes." Gil said. " Our little Juliet Ann Grissom." Sara said. "My little Ladybug." Gil said then Kissed his daughter's forehead. "He looks like you. Our little William James Grissom. He has your hair, your look, and your deep blue eyes." Sara said and Gil gave her Juliet and carried his son. "My little Dragonfly." Gil said and kissed his son's forehead. Then he turned to Sara and smiled at her. "Our family Grissom is complete." Gil said. "I love you Gil." Sara said. "And I love you Sara." He said and kissed her deeply. " Go on and tell the Uncles and Aunts the news. We'll be fine, and we'll be waiting for you." Sara said and Gil put James in his mothers arms then kissed all three of them in their forehead then walked out to see the team.

* * *

The End


End file.
